The invention relates to a telephony device comprising:
a base station connected to the switched network, comprising a first management element. formed, inter alia, by a processor assembly, by a memory containing an execution program and by a random-access memory,
at least one handset comprising a second management element formed, inter alia, by a processor assembly, by a memory containing an execution program and by a random-access memory, and an output element for returning data,
means for transmitting elementary messages of reduced length.
The invention also relates to a method implemented in such a device and also relates to a subscriber terminal suitable for such a device.
The invention finds interesting applications in telecommunication systems implying protocols, this is notably the case with telephony devices satisfying the, for example, DECT standard.
Telephony devices of this type often comprising a plurality of handsets offer more and more functions to the user.
One function whose need is felt ever more is the transmission of messages broadcast to the handsets. These messages are most often intended to be displayed on the screen of these devices. The nature of these messages is varied and may be such as currently supplied by the operators to their subscribers or the display of a telephone directory and so on.
A problem posed with this type of broadcasting is that it is to be effected under good conditions as regards reliability to the various subscriber stations concerned, without the use of considerable resources for this purpose.
The present invention proposes a device of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph which permits of broadcasting to the various subscriber devices messages of varied nature with satisfactory reliability.
Therefore, such a device is characterized in that it comprises means for transmitting data messages having whatever length, formed by:
a transmitting part comprising means for dividing said data messages into segments and for transmitting said segments in as many elementary messages,
and a receiving part comprising means for returning them to said output element.
The idea of the, invention comprises the use of the possibility of broadcasting to all the subscriber terminals data by CLMS messages as defined in the DECT standard.